


马尔科•罗伊斯传

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai





	马尔科•罗伊斯传

公元1989年，效忠于多特蒙德劳巴尔家族的托马斯•罗伊斯爵士迎来了自己嫡子的降生，时值马尔科•范巴斯滕在前一年的欧罗巴比武大会中取得了最后的胜利，罗伊斯爵士便为自己的嫡子命名为马尔科。

公元1998年，马尔科自小便展现出了天赋秉异的剑术，罗伊斯爵士为了日后儿子的发展，决定将马尔科送到多特蒙德的封君劳巴尔身边做侍酒。

公元2004年，马尔科15岁，来到了艾伦家族做侍从。曾经的艾伦家族也是多特蒙德地区的二线贵族，但在2006年没落为了三线贵族。时年马尔科作为艾伦家族领主的侍从在地区比武大会上连胜四场崭露头角。

公元2009年，马尔科来到了门兴格拉德巴赫为柯尼斯家族做侍从。那年的比武大会门兴成绩不佳，濒临从一线贵族降到二线的威胁，马尔科凭一己之力保住了门兴一线贵族的地位。

公元2012年，马尔科把门兴的骑士团排名送进了王国的前四，获得了参加欧罗巴冠军比武大会的入场券。随后，马尔科被柯尼斯家族正式册封为骑士。并且在欧罗巴比武大会上崭露头角。

同年，马尔科回到了多特蒙德，宣誓效忠于封君赖因哈德•劳巴尔。那时的多特蒙德连续两年夺得了王国比武大会冠军，风头正盛。

公元2013年，欧罗巴冠军比武大会的决赛开始之前，马尔科的战友格策背叛誓言加入敌营，突如其来的战友反水导致多特蒙德输掉了那场比赛，错失了冠军。

但由于马尔科在比武大会上表现出众，获封王国最佳骑士。

公元2014年，世界大战一触即发，马尔科收到首都的征召准备为国效力，却在训练时受了重伤被送回多特蒙德养伤。那年，德意志军团在巴西大获全胜，参赛的23名骑士归国后全部获封御林铁卫。

他们返回王国之后，马尔科还在病榻上养伤。

同年，马尔科被封为多特蒙德骑士团副团长。

公元2016年，马尔科因伤错过欧罗巴比武大会。

公元2017年，马尔科在一次比武大会中十字韧带撕裂，错过了当年的联合比武大会。

公元2018年，世界大战再次爆发，马尔科终于有幸为国出征，却遭遇两场大败，期间他曾率领军队打赢了索契之役，逆风翻盘艰难取胜，史称索契科斯特奇迹。但那场战役难掩德意志军团的颓势，最终他们还是铩羽而归。

回到多特蒙德后，马尔科正式获封多特蒙德骑士团团长。

公元2019年，马尔科再次获封王国最佳骑士。

同年，他迎娶了来自加特曼家族的斯嘉丽小姐，并与其育有一女。

公元2020年，马尔科带领多特蒙德骑士团时隔八年再次拿下了王国比武大会的头筹，他也因此再次获封王国最佳骑士。

公元2021年，马尔科跟从德意志军团在欧罗巴比武大会中取得冠军，世人深觉他是德意志军团的中流砥柱。

公元2022年，中东战争纷起，马尔科为国出征，率领德意志骑士团取得了最终的胜利，一雪当年喀山战役之耻。

他回国后终于获封御林铁卫，他摸着国王授予他的银月桂叶奖牌，大家都说这枚奖牌迟到了八年。

公元2023年，马尔科迎来了自己嫡子的出生。

公元2023年，马尔科正式从多特蒙德骑士团退役，随即加入多特蒙德的御前会议，同瓦茨克、佐尔克、凯尔一道协助封君劳巴尔治理多特蒙德。

公元2040年，马尔科被首都柏林征召为国王之手，协助国王统治德意志王国。

公元2049年，马尔科辞去了国王之手的职务，返回多特蒙德老家，安享晚年。

公元2079年，马尔科于家族城堡中离世，终年90岁。

马尔科这一生中遭遇过很多次重伤，吃过很多次败仗，也收获了大大小小不计其数的荣誉，甚至还得到了很多曾经对手的尊重与称赞，最令人眼前一亮的便是被正式获封骑士后，一直效忠于多特蒙德和德意志王国，从无二心。

在马尔科离世后，当时的德意志国王亲自出席他的葬礼，并赐他封号：忠诚的罗伊斯。与他相伴数十年的那把名为守誓剑的佩剑也被王国所有骑士认为是最荣誉的象征。


End file.
